


The 12 Days of Brightmas

by stlouisphile



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Filk, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27899194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stlouisphile/pseuds/stlouisphile
Summary: To the tune of that tried but true "The 12 Days of Christmas" a filk lovingly inspired by Prodigal Son.The swimming my nod to Pond's artwork of  Bright ascending his loft pool.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	The 12 Days of Brightmas

[Verse 1]  
On the first day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 2]  
On the second day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 3]  
On the third day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 4]  
On the fourth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 5]  
On the fifth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 6]  
On the sixth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 7]  
On the seventh day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills   
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 8]  
On the eighth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Eight “Wait For Backup!”  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 9]  
On the ninth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
Nine cherry Twizzlers  
Eight “Wait For Backup!”  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 10]  
On the tenth day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
10 bunnies a-boiling  
Nine cherry Twizzlers  
Eight “Wait For Backup!”  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 11]  
On the eleventh day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
11 Ainsleys stabbing  
10 bunnies a-boiling  
Nine cherry Twizzlers  
Eight “Wait For Backup!”  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

[Verse 12]  
On the 12th day of Brightmas Malcolm sent to me  
12 extra episodes  
11 Ainsleys stabbing  
10 bunnies a-boiling  
Nine cherry Twizzlers  
Eight “Wait For Backup!”  
Seven Malcolm’s swimming  
Six guessing “JT”  
Five benzo pills  
Four white suits  
Three mouth guards  
Two throwing stars, and   
A shiny axe in a pear tree

December 2, 2020 by stlouisphile/Donna Torchwood

Join me on my [Prodigal Son: Season 2 ](https://www.facebook.com/groups/prodigalsonseason2)

[

](https://www.facebook.com/groups/prodigalsonseason2)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you "sang along"
> 
> Comments and Kudos are like Edrisa hugging Bright1


End file.
